Slateport City
Slateport City (Japanese: カイナシティ Kaina City) is a port town on the southern coast of Hoenn. Slateport was created because the clean water made the food abundant in the area, so a local market started to grow. The city then soon became a harbor where ships and boats come and go. There is a lighthouse near the south of Slateport that illuminates the sea for passing ships. It is a great shopping destination with a local Slateport Market. Captain Stern is a big name in Slateport. He is an undersea explorer who runs Stern's Shipyard, the local Oceanic Museum and also working on the S.S. Tidal which runs in and out of Slateport City. The city has three major entrances, one from the north of Slateport City is Route 110, which has a bicycle route as well as a path to Mauville City, one that is directly south of the city is the beach of Route 109, and one that is east of the city is the ocean path of Route 134, but the water's current is too strong to Surf east. Places of Interest Slateport Market The Slateport Market is an open-air bazaar featuring items that cannot be easily found anywhere else. Is situated next to the ocean, so the scent of the salty sea seeps through the air. There is a place to buy Secret Base decorations, vitamins, and fresh seaweed there. Doll shop There is a shopkeeper in the bottom-left corner that sells Pokémon dolls. | }} }} TM shop There is another shopkeeper in the middle-right side that sells TMs. This shopkeeper only appears after the player obtains TM43 (Secret Power) on Route 111. |3000}}| |3000}}}} Energy Guru After entering the Hall of Fame, the Energy Guru will occasionally announce a sale on television, when he will sell everything at half price. }}| }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }}}} Additionally, the woman standing next to the Energy Guru will award the Pokémon in front of the player's party with an Effort Ribbon, provided that the Pokémon does not have the Ribbon already and the Pokémon has previously acquired 510 effort values. Secret Power Club shop Once the player has obtained the TM for Secret Power at Route 111, they will be able to buy Secret Base decorations here. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Berry Powder woman There is a woman in the northern part of the market who concocts a variety of medicines from Berry Powder and will exchange Berry Powder for herbal medicine and vitamins. When she is first visited, she gives the player the Powder Jar, and will ask the player to make some Berry Powder from the new machine that crushes Berries in the Pokémon Center upstairs. There is also a sign next to her that keeps a record of pressing-speed ranking the player achieves. | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Oceanic Museum Main article: Oceanic Museum. The Oceanic Museum is a large two-floored museum located in the eastern district of Slateport. The museum was built by Captain Stern to teach others of the ocean and the ocean floor. There is a 50 entrance fee which must be paid upon entry. The first floor contains information about the sea. There are seven exhibits, each with a different piece of information about the sea. On the western wing, there are experiments and displays involving Whirlpools, Waterfalls, buoyancy, and fossilization. While, on the eastern wing, there are displays and samples of ancient beach sand, and old sedimentary rocks, as well as fun facts about the sea. On the second floor, there are nine more exhibits, which include models of the Hoenn region and the ship S.S. Anne. Pokémon Fan Club ''' Slateport is the home to the headquarters for the Hoenn branch of the Pokémon Fan Club. The Fan Club is basically a place for people to meet and chat about their favorite Pokémon and to show off their collections to each other. In general, the members are usually more oriented to unevolved, cute Pokémon and Pokémon Contests than Pokémon battles. The people in the Fan Club adore their Pokémon and give friendly advice. One of the women in the Fan Club will give away a Soothe Bell if the player's Pokémon has a high friendship. Trainers of the Poké Fan Trainer class are members of the Pokémon Fan Club. The Hoenn Pokémon Fan Club Chairman sits in the center of the club house. He claims to have raised over 100 different Pokémon in his lifetime. He travels across the nation on his Fearow. There is a Move Tutor here who will teach a compatible Pokémon Swagger one time only. '''Stern's Shipyard Stern's Shipyard is a building owned by Captain Stern. Stern's Shipyard is a large brown building located next to the ocean. In front of the building are two houses, and around the building are three small wooden boats. It is located in the eastern part of Slateport City, and is where the S.S. Tidal was constructed. The Shipyard also takes old boats and sinks them, to make habitats for the Pokémon who live around the city and its neighboring beaches. Slateport Harbor The Harbor is located at the northeast of Slateport. This is where Captain Stern can be found most of the time, trading the Scanner for a Nugget or a PP Max. After the player clears the BH Hideout, Captain Stern is seen being interviewed outside the Harbor. Submarine Explorer 1 is then stolen by Team WH. After entering the Hall of Fame, Captain Stern is here, asking the player to go on a cruise on the S.S. Tidal. Name Rater The Name Rater of Hoenn lives in northern district of Slateport City. As always, he allows Trainers to change the nickname of any Pokémon they captured or received in-game. Those traded from outside sources will not be able to be renamed. If the Pokémon was caught by the player that currently owns it, he'll say that the name could be better and offer the player the option of changing it. If the Pokémon he's judging was obtained via a trade, he will say that the name is perfect and refuse to change it. However, if both players have identical Trainer IDs and secret IDs, he will allow name changes. New Building You may notice Slateport doesn't have either a Contest Hall nor a Battle Tent, after the destruction of the Battle Frontier because of the Meteors the Battle Tents were discontinued as shown on the sign outside the building, this building won't have anything of interest the first time you visit it, just a few NPCs with a few interesting bits of data, after you obtain the Alya Badge you'll unlock a room with a thirsty man that is part of the Munchlax side-quest, when you obtain the PokéBlock Case you'll have unlocked all the rooms, this last room allows you to play the Berry Blender game, the PokéBlocks then can be used in the Safari Zone. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Items Note: You can still obtain all the colored Scarfs for Contests from the Pokémon Fan Club's President but they are utterly useless because of the removal of Contests. Pokémon Trivia Category:Hoenn Region Category:Locations